Space Station 13
by Theorisingnerd
Summary: A station in peril as their beloved captain is killed in cold blood. A slow descent into madness as things gradually get more and more out of control.
1. Prologue

**Space Station 13**

 **Prologue**

 **Kam**

Kam rubbed his eyes.

It had been a long day, but the crew had, as always, respected him, and worked to the best of their abilities. He picked up his spectacles from the desk in front of him, and roused from his seat in front of the command console in the bridge.

Kam immediately felt his stress easing away as he entered his office, and his nostrils were barraged with the familiar fragrance of coffee. He loved coffee. That wonderful girl Ally must have made it for him. "I shall have to thank her later," He thought to himself. He ambled across the luxurious red carpet of his office, emblazoned with a yellow captain's logo, a pair of scales. Many thought that such an image would be more appropriate for the station's lawyers, or judge. Kam however, thought it was a fitting logo. His job, after all, was to uphold balance and order throughout the station and its people. What Kam may have been lacking in physical capability he certainly made up for in dedication. He took his job very seriously, as a captain should. He slid open the glass panel to behind his desk, and let out a sigh as he slowly lowered himself into the red velvet chair. He picked up his mug and eagerly sipped his coffee, a few drops getting caught in the wisps of his moustache.

Kam lay back in his chair. For almost a whole minute, he was relaxed. Relaxation was a rare commodity in his line of work. Unfortunately, his relaxation was interrupted at the feeling of a tiny prick in his back. He jumped in surprise and swung his head back to see what had poked him. Nothing. Kam sighed. Perhaps it was simply his workaholic brain's way of telling him to get back to work. This notion of nothingness however, was soon corrected, as Kam's world soon became very blurry and dull. Everything went black, and suddenly, without warning, Kam collapsed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Space Station 13**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ally**

A jolt of pure terror coursed through Ally when she heard it. She hoped it wasn't true. She wanted with every fiber of her being for this God-awful news to all simply be a farce.

"Miss Davidson, please come to the Captain's office immediately."

The voice crackled through Ally's earpiece as she sat in her office. It was an unmistakable voice. It was the thick western accent of Edward Mulligan, the Head of Security. Reluctantly, Ally took off her Head of Personnel cap, blue, embroidered with red, and meandered her way to Captain Leach's office.

As soon as Ally stepped into the room, an officer, clad in his red and grey security uniform and body armour, placed himself in front of the door, blocking her exit. In centre stood the Head of Security, Edward, wearing his uniform of a black leather overcoat, his shoulder length blonde hair just flowing over collar, the and a dark cap. His eyes were blotted out by two thick layers of red tinted black. They were sunglasses. Special HUD sunglasses, that used facial recognition to display employee records, and, more importantly, criminal records and arrest status

Next to him stood Alexis Bressler. If it weren't for the sole factor of her gender setting her apart, Ally would be inclined to describe her as a 'Classic tough guy detective.' She even wore a brown trench coat and fedora, partially covering her chest nut brown hair, kept in a short pony tail. She had positioned herself in such a way so that Ally could see her revolver in its holster peeking out from beneath her coat. Ally wasn't sure what she was trying to do. She was the Head of Personnel, of course she knew that thing only fired rubber rounds. Regardless, if this was an attempt to intimidate her, it was certainly unnerving. Not so much the sight of the gun, but rather the question of 'why?'.

Behind Alexis, though Ally could barely see him, hid Malcom Ackerman. The boy was skinny, and looked to be afraid of his own shadow. Ally recognized him as Alexis's forensic partner. He chose to wear a light blue lab coat. The two seemed to be a complete contrast. Alexis was in prime physical condition, while Malcom was bony and thin. Alexis prided herself on catching criminals and sharpshooting, while Malcom preferred to stay in his section of the detective office, analysing the evidence to track down crooks. Despite all this, Ally heard that the two get along very well, even some whispers of a romance blossoming between the two of them.

Ally found it hard to focus on the trio that stood in the room though, as there was a much more daunting, and pressing issue that lay in the centre, where the three had circled themselves. Namely the Captain. Kameron Leach lay still on the floor, unmoving. He was dead. Ally began to feel her lunch rising in her stomach.

"Miss Davidson, it'd appear our captain's dead." Spoke Edward, finally breaking the silence. Ally opted to remain in the reticence, from fear that if she attempted to speak all that would be heard would be an unintelligible cry.  
"Cut the shit Davidson," Came the harsh tones of Alexis. "We know he was murdered. Malcom's investigation has showed us there was no heart attack, or anything like that." She shot Malcom a look that implied she wanted him to continue. "Oh, uh, yes, that's right." He worded nervously. "M-My forensic analysis has revealed to us, that Captain Leach was m-murdered with poison." Edward began to chuckle menacingly. "A poisoned man, an empty coffee mug, recently drank from… A man doesn't poison his own coffee… Now I wonder who gave it to him…" He took two fingers and pulled his glasses just far enough away for Ally to see his teal eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" And in that moment, it all made sense to Ally.

Ally knew this couldn't be true. She never poisoned the mug. Still, she felt the immense burden of guilt on her. How stupid she had been! Leaving the coffee sitting there unattended, this was all her fault! " _But wait…_ " She thought to herself " _There are no signs of forced entry. The only two people that could have gotten in here are me or the Captain!_ "

"Well, Allyson? We're waiting…" Ally kept in her laconism, until she finally built the courage to utter three simple words. "It wasn't me." Suddenly Alexis outburst "Oh we're _sure_ it wasn't. We're sure some criminal mastermind just happened to get in here without breaking in, and poisoned the coffee that we have multiple eye witness accounts claiming to have seen you making."

Suddenly, Ally's devastation was converted to rage. Someone had not only killed her closest friend, and a father figure to her, but they had tried to frame her for it, and they had successfully done both. Ally wasn't sure how they did it, but she now had a burning desire to know who they are.

"Now under normal circumstances, you'd become the acting captain Miss Davidson." Began Mulligan. "I'm afraid since you're not fit for that position, it'll fall to the person of the next highest rank. That would just so happen to be me." There was a long silence before he proclaimed "Oh, one more thing…" He removed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "Allyson Davidson, you are under arrest for treason against the station, suspicion of being a syndicate operative, and the murder of Captain Kameron leach."

Ally had not the courage nor the power to resist. She let them take her away to the brig.


End file.
